


【まーさく】危险的小团子

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 纪念一下自己……和喜欢的小姐姐在一起啦！这篇是给陪总的生日贺文～可爱的陪总，生日快乐～以后也一起饭小偶像哦～





	【まーさく】危险的小团子

在一年里最冷的时候，新年热热闹闹地到来了。不仅本国的人都放了假挤在街头巷口，连国外的游客也纷纷挤到各个寺庙里体验日本特有的文化——初诣。

小田今年也没能和家人一起过年，由于她资历比较低，前辈们一个个都让她帮忙值班。她一一应承下来，翻看涂涂改改后的值班表，竟然连续十天都是她值班。

不得已打电话回家告诉妈妈她今年也要值班，同时安抚好妹妹，承诺一定会抽时间回家的。

外面天还没亮，但妈妈已经出门了，小田也穿戴整齐，准备在上班之前去一趟寺庙。幸运的是寺庙的人不是很多，小田虔诚地为家人祈福，希望工作能够顺顺利利，希望能交到一个可爱的女朋友。

许完愿，她红着脸去抽签，居然是“大吉”，为此她特意买了一个御守，将“大吉”的签放进去。

 

完成了新年的仪式，她匆忙地赶去医院。

由于放假，医院显得格外冷清。不仅窗口只开到平时一半的数量，各个办公室的门都关得紧紧的，天还没亮起来，走廊的灯光照得室内如同白昼，小田上楼，往自己的办公室走去，路上竟然一个同事也没有遇到。

十一楼，“心身医学科”，箭头指向左，小田的目的地就在箭头所指的方向。

办公室里非常整洁，外面是接待患者的工作区域，里面是医生的休息区域。小田径直往里走，将外套挂在衣架上，包包锁进柜子里，然后进入卫生间，把头发高高地束起，看起来一下子就成熟干练多了。

她顺手烧了壶热水，准备趁没有患者的时候把便利店买的早餐解决掉。热水壶发出滋滋啦啦的声音后，小田朝外面走去，从一排工作服里找到自己那一件。胸前的工作牌上印着她大学毕业时的照片，戴着眼镜，梳着齐刘海，非常不起眼的样子。照片旁边是她的名字：小田樱，下面是具体的介绍：心身医学科，住院医师。

她将工作服穿好，接着就是漫长的等待了。

这个科室几乎没有急诊患者，所以正月初一这天鲜少有人来这里。小田不急不躁地看着专业书籍当打发时间，一整个上午，果然一个患者都没有。

 

和十一楼完全相反，十楼儿科门诊即使在正月初一也丝毫不比平时冷清。天气寒冷，小孩贪玩，一不注意就发烧咳嗽。虽然很多患者选择了就近的诊所看病，但也有不少患者选择综合性更强的公立医院。

“温度不太高不用吃药，检查没有明显异常，回家多喝水，擦擦身体，多测量体温。体温继续升高再来医院。下一个。”

佐藤在电脑上点开下一个患儿的检查报告，屏幕上意味着异常指标的箭头让她不耐烦地眉毛一挑。小脸红扑扑的患儿被妈妈抱在怀里，佐藤取出听诊器，听了听心肺，“噗噗噗”小泡泡破裂一样的声音证实了她的判断。

“咳、咳…”患儿咳了几声。佐藤摸了摸她的额头，估摸着有39度，刚刚好像看了一眼，体温是多少来着？她挤了两泵消毒液在手心，熟练地搓了搓手，坐回电脑前确认患儿的体温：39.3℃。

 

为什么正月初一这么忙？

为什么正月初一有人生病？

为什么正月初一都不让人好好休息？

佐藤不耐烦地敲打着键盘，电脑屏幕正好让她的眼镜呈现一片白色反光，看起来非常可怕。

 

“啊！可恶！！！”

午休的时候，佐藤终于有时间摸个鱼。即使是正月初一，医院食堂里也有不少倒霉的值班医生彼此眼神交流着。

佐藤讨厌去食堂，也没胃口吃饭，她把白大褂和眼镜扔在办公室，打开柜子拿出香烟和打火机，一个人跑去天台。

哆嗦着点燃香烟，手指冻得烟都夹不稳，嗖嗖嗖地两下解决完，抱着冻僵的自己往楼下跑。连推带撞地打开门，直接杀进温暖的休息室。想着离下午上班还有一会儿，多躺一会儿是一会儿，黑灯瞎火就往床上钻。

“呜哇！你谁啊！！！”

床上居然有个活人？！太可怕了吧？是暗恋自己的单亲爸爸吗？还是暗恋自己的单亲妈妈？

佐藤打开灯，看到一张刚睡醒的小脸。难不成是上午的哪个患者？

“你还好吗？”

佐藤职业性地就去摸她额头，却见她闪躲了一下。

 

“佐藤前辈？”

这个人的声音像红豆团子一样，甜甜糯糯的。

佐藤下意识闪过这个念头，回过神分明听到对方叫自己前辈，所以是新来的小医生吗？直接爬前辈床上来了这还要得？

小田坐起来，她只穿了一件贴身的衣物，因此躲在被窝里，跟佐藤介绍自己：“前辈你好，我是心身医学科的小田樱，入职刚三年，经常在楼下看到你。”

“心身医学科？”那不是在十一楼吗？佐藤眯着眼睛看了看这个休息室，虽然格局是一样的，但使用的人不一样，里面的布置和私人用品也完全不同。

“这是十一楼？”佐藤有些窘迫。

“嗯。”小田也没有多嘴。她裹着被子，脸也有一半埋在被子里，只露出两只黑黑的眼睛，乖巧地看着佐藤。

佐藤虽然对她没有印象，但既然大家同事一场，又都是正月初一值班的苦命人，今天正好互相抱团取暖，也是一种缘分。她想通了便要去抢小田的被子。小田又一躲，软绵绵的声音从被子里传出来，嗡嗡的依然掩不住奶声奶气：“前辈你洗手了没有？”

佐藤被后辈打脸，但也不计较，她去卫生间洗了洗手，又漱了口，确保没有烟味，才回到床边。小田已经乖乖地往里躺，给她让出了一个位置。

“供应室轮休，我想着这几天都是我值班，就把其他被子拿去洗了。所以只好委屈前辈一下了。”

佐藤钻进去，被子里很暖和，这离不开这只小团子的功劳。

休息室的床平时只供一人使用，两人虽能挤一挤，但两个不认识的人还是有点尴尬。佐藤本来就冻僵了，刚刚又洗了手，靠小田太近担心她受凉，于是直挺挺地在床边上躺着，被子都不敢扯一下。

小田刚才就发现佐藤冻得一直搓手，猜测着她多半是不好意思，于是主动问她：“前辈冷吗？”

小田的问题看起来很老实，实际上居心叵测。回答冷，她正好有借口替她暖手，佐藤也不好拒绝；若是回答不冷……佐藤看起来不像是会睁眼说瞎话的类型，小田笃定。

果然，本想说不冷的佐藤寻思着自己哆嗦着往床上钻的画面还历历在目呢，不承认反而显得心里有鬼。

“冷。”

 

小田仿佛听到了小羊发出“咩～”的一声，暗暗笑得像只大尾巴狼。

“那我帮前辈暖暖手吧，女孩子血管细，天气一冷末梢循环不好，很不容易暖和起来的。”

用科学理论做武器，百战百胜。

佐藤乖乖地被抱住，全身睡得暖暖的小团子贴在她身上，将寒意驱散。佐藤本想着，说好的暖手怎么整个人都黏上来了？但自己得了便宜还卖乖未免不太厚道，而且小团子身上有股淡淡的清香，又软软的很舒服，她心想这样也不错，手脚还没有暖，心里头就暖暖的，沉沉睡过去了。

 

佐藤醒来时，小田已经不见。她穿好鞋子，在办公室看到她工作时的样子。

和刚刚那只小团子完全不同。

头发一丝不苟地高高扎起，露出她精致的轮廓；她的眼睛很有神，深邃得见不到底；她看着手中的书，微微垂眸，浓密的睫毛根根分明；她的工作服白得发亮，没有一道多余的褶子，也没有笔或者液体留下的痕迹。

竟然是个精致的小姐姐？

佐藤有些诧异。

她正要向她道谢离开这里，小田却仿佛知道她所想，抢先道：“外面冷，前辈披着我的外套下去吧。下班还我就好。”

佐藤刚起床，一时没觉得冷，但还是觉得小田说的对，于是承了她的好意，披着小田的外套连连道谢，回到了十楼。

进到自己的休息室，佐藤小心地把外套挂起来，不经意闻到领口有淡淡的香味，正是小团子身上的味道。

说起来，小团子叫什么来着？她好像就叫小团子吧？“我叫小团子，今年三岁？”之类的，她亲口说的吧？佐藤慢吞吞地穿工作服，总想不起她的名字。戴上眼镜，拿手机查了下十一楼的医生信息，没有一个叫小团子的也没有一个长得像的啊。她身子后仰，确认那件外套是真实存在的，此时下午的患者已经候着了，“开始吧……”。

 

佐藤下午依然忙得不可开交，小田也意外的迎来了一位患者。

一位二十多岁的男性，脸色苍白地敲门后在小田对面坐下。他几天前喝了酒在外面乱来，昨天得知其中一个玩伴是病毒携带者，吓得整晚都睡不着，早晨因为害怕而拒绝和家人有肢体接触，但是家人对他的包容让他更加自责，于是便瞒着家人独自来医院。

小田详细地询问他和那位携带者发生了什么接触，并让他回忆这几天有没有发热、盗汗之类的小感冒一样的症状。将病史问清楚后，小田耐心地疏导他，并且流利地将教科书背给他听，缓解他对感染病毒的恐惧。患者的情绪稳定后，小田和他聊了会儿天，引导着他回忆自己喜欢的事情，开心的事情。

“三个月后可以免费筛查，虽然可能性微乎其微，检查一下你也会更加放心吧？”

“嗯！”

“今晚能睡着吗？”

“我会努力的！”

“好的。”小田目送着他离开，笑容慢慢退去，认真在电脑上敲写着门诊患者病历。写完她伸了个懒腰，继续拿出她的专业书籍——《厚黑学》，津津有味地读了起来。

 

到下班的点，小田确认没有患者挂号，便关了电脑，准备下班。

她将头发放下来，梳顺了，又是一副小乖乖的样子。

虽然没穿外套，但医院里每层楼都有暖气供应，又怎么会冷。

十楼的患者只剩两个，小田在外面等着，出来一个进去一个，出来一个进去一个，等第三人出来，小田推门而入。

“怎么还有？”佐藤在电脑上确认候诊患者人数：0，没好气地一抬头，撞上笑容满面的小田，什么脾气都没了。

她尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，只摸到鼻子上的口罩。

她尴尬地左看右看，问：“你怎么跑十楼来了？”

小田说：“我来拿我的东西呀。”

佐藤愣了下，随即想起来：“啊，外套。”

小田笑笑。

 

原来她工作的时候是这样啊。

戴着眼镜，看起来比不戴眼镜聪明些，戴上口罩把呆气都遮完，光眼神还是挺凶的样子。

佐藤把外套递给小田时，自己也换好了私服，和偏成熟的小田比，她像大学生似的稚气未脱。小田接过外套轻声道谢，不经意碰到她的手，凉凉的，估计是刚洗过。

是个好孩子。

 

“佐藤前辈的眼镜是多少度？”

“诶？”

佐藤鼻梁一轻，眼镜跑到小田手里去了。

“怎么突然问这个…”

“因为想摘掉眼镜。”

“为什么……”佐藤还没有问完，小田就给了她答案。

一个吻。

轻轻地贴在自己的嘴唇上。

佐藤咽了咽口水，屏住呼吸，有些难以置信。

分开后，小田问：“佐藤前辈你抽烟吗？”

佐藤眼神躲闪：“不、不抽……”

“噢？”

小田又吻了过来，她撬开佐藤的齿关，舌头长驱直入，将里里外外都检查了一遍，最后带着某种暗示轻轻挑动她舌尖。

佐藤坐在办公桌上，低着头与她吻在一起。

 

良久，小田主动结束了这个吻。

“没有烟味。”

佐藤心里一咯噔，随即松了一口气。

小田笑着整理自己被佐藤揉乱的头发。

“吻得不错。”

佐藤心里又是一咯噔。

整理好头发，小田从兜里摸出一盒香烟和一个打火机，放进佐藤的兜里。

“撒谎不太行。”

佐藤被怼得一句话都不敢说，也不敢摸自己的兜。

小田对着玻璃照了照，满意地点点头。

“你自己说的不抽啊。再抽烟，就罚你做我女朋友怎么样？”

“开玩笑的吧？”

“开玩笑的，楼上楼下也是办公室。办公室恋爱不，可，以。”

小田说着，利落的挥挥手，丝毫不拖泥带水地就走了。

 

佐藤反而愣住了，她竟然真的走了？搞什么？名字也不清楚，联系方式也没有，还说要当她女朋友。

回到公寓，从兜里摸出烟和打火机，怨愤难平的想着：抽了你也不知道。

打开烟盒，抖了抖，奇怪？烟盒里一支烟都没有，只有一张名片。

“小田樱……原来不叫小团子啊。”

佐藤仿佛看到她得逞的笑。乖乖地照着名片上的电话拨过去，“小田？”

“嗯？佐藤前辈？”

“我没抽烟。”

“你就算抽了我也不知道啊。”

佐藤心虚。

“我想问下女朋友今天晚上有没有什么安排。”

“说了办公室恋爱不可以。”

“下班了就不是办公室恋爱了。”

“有道理……前辈你牛排吃几分熟？”

“三分…怎么了？”

“三分熟，谢谢。就这样。……一起吃晚餐吧，我一个人好像点了两份牛排的样子。”

“……”

可怕！！！

“那我等你哦。”

“等等！地址！”

佐藤还没问到地址，那边就挂断了，但是她确信小田肯定给自己留了地址。果然，名片背面一行可爱娟秀的手写字，正是市内某家牛排店的地址。

 

小田喜滋滋地摸着御守，今天果然是大吉呢，有空得带上前辈一起去还愿。

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念一下自己……和喜欢的小姐姐在一起啦！  
> 这篇是给陪总的生日贺文～  
> 可爱的陪总，生日快乐～  
> 以后也一起饭小偶像哦～


End file.
